Sweet and simple
by KineaM
Summary: Esta será primera navidad de la pareja desde que se mudaron juntos. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Ginny se convierta en una obsesiva de la decoración navideña y Draco tenga en mente otros planes para las festividades?... - ¿Quién pensaría que el gran Draco Malfoy sería todo un dulce romántico, eh? - Ginevra… soy una caja de sorpresas – le respondió el rubio guiñándole un ojo


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y los lugares que reconozcan son parte del mágico mundo de Harry Potter y por tanto, propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Además, este one-shot pertenece al reto navideño del **Drinnyfest**, del grupo de Facebook **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! **

Bueno, sin nada más que decir... ¡disfruten de la lectura! :D

* * *

**SIMPLE AND SWEET**

.

Muchas veces las personas le preguntaban ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de entre tan tas brujas con buen apellido, posición social y con una exorbitante cuenta en Gringotts había escogido justamente a Ginevra Weasley (quien ciertamente no tenía todos estos requerimientos)? Pues bien, la respuesta era fácil: era la única mujer que lo había enamorado. Como decía Blaise cuando se quería burlar de él usando una voz cursi y melosa: "había logrado derretir el hielo de su duro y frío corazón". Pero había una cosa más que hacía que ame a Ginevra… era la única mujer que conocía que tenía la cualidad de ser totalmente descomplicada, cosa que él apreciaba mucho después de haber pasado toda su vida junto a mujeres completamente locas, histéricas y escandalosas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – sintió como la pelirroja lo abrazaba por detrás mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la espalda.

- Nada… solo pensaba – le gustaba levantarse y mirar la nieve caer en la ciudad, observar cómo, lentamente, el parque que estaba frente a su edificio dejaba su color otoñal para quedar completamente cubierto de blanco.

Ella arrugó la nariz y lo abrazó más fuerte – Hace mucho frío hurón… vuelve conmigo a la habitación, me estoy congelando – estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para caminar hacia el dormitorio pero él fue más rápido y la envolvió en un abrazo. Fijó sus ojos grises, iguales al cielo en esa fría mañana invernal de Londres, en los suyos y ella podría jurar que se derretía por completo. Era increíble cómo esos ojos que parecían ser tan fríos podían transmitir tanto calor... tanto amor.

- Te amo pelirroja – susurró mirándola detenidamente, observando sus ojos, su pequeña nariz, sus coquetas pecas y sus labios…

Sin necesitar nada más unieron sus labios con un delicado beso, lleno de sentimientos y emociones. Para ellos era un triunfo y un placer disfrutar de lo que sentían libremente, después de haber superado tantos problemas y obstáculos con sus amigos, con sus familias. Convencer a los Malfoy que Ginevra no había hechizado a Draco con una posición de amor y que quería robarle todo su dinero había sido muy difícil… pero no tanto como convencer a los Weasley que Draco no había utilizado en su pequeña hija la maldición Imperius y que la quería controlar y manipular para involucrarla en algún oscuro y malvado plan.

No, nada era fácil cuando mezclabas en la misma oración los apellidos Malfoy y Weasley… y peor aún cuando querías mezclarlos en la misma habitación.

- Vamos hurón, si no volvemos a la habitación al menos acompáñame a preparar el desayuno… ya tengo hambre – después de lanzarle aquella mirada pervertida que a él tanto le gustaba, ella lo tironeó del brazo con dirección a la cocina pero nuevamente, él fue más rápido y la cargó sobre el hombro llevándola hacia su dormitorio.

Las risas de la pelirroja se escuchaban en el departamento mientras Draco pensaba que era todo un placer vivir junto a ella.

.

_D&G_

.

- Sabes, ya comenzó el mes de diciembre – dijo la pelirroja mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios en el pecho del rubio

- Si, lo sé… todavía no pierdo la noción del espacio-tiempo Ginevra

- Jumm… entonces sabes que debemos empezar a decorar el departamento para la Navidad ¿no?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Draco?

-…..

- ¡Ey! No finjas que no me escuchaste y ni se te ocurra fingir que te quedaste dormido – ella se había sentado en el abdomen de él y lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos

- Ginevra, sabes que no me gusta mucho esta fecha… todas las personas se vuelven locas y hay demasiado caos – la pelirroja seguía con la misma expresión - Además no tengo nada para decorar, nunca decoro mi departamento para Navidad – terminó mientras alzaba los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Ante esto la chica solamente lo miró indignada y con el ceño fruncido… ¡era increíble que existiera un hombre tan desconsiderado!

- Bueno, este año tendrás decoración navideña y estarás feliz con ello – ella lo miraba seria pero hablaba con voz tranquila – yo no puedo vivir en un lugar en el que no exista el espíritu navideño, hurón ¡Es mi fiesta favorita en el año después de mi cumpleaños!

Cuando ella puso ojos de cordero degollado supo que no tenía alternativa, en los ocho meses que llevaban viviendo juntos no todo había sido paz y calma y sabía que había cosas en las que simplemente uno de los dos debía ceder. Tenía que ser justo admitiendo que Ginevra no era una persona a la que le guste complicarse la vida y desde que se había mudado habían podido tomar decisiones con calma… sin la necesidad de que uno de los dos terminara en San Mungo o en Azkaban. Por ejemplo, cuando discutieron sobre la decoración del departamento Ginny estuvo de acuerdo con dejar los muebles tal como eran y estaban y Draco cedió permitiendo que ella cambiara de color a los mismos objetos para, como decía la pelirroja, "darle calor de hogar y vida". Cuando ella quiso re-diseñar la cocina, también estuvo de acuerdo ya que él nunca se involucraba en esa actividad y Ginny determinó que en lo que respectara a esa habitación ella sería la única que tomara las decisiones.

- Esta bien pequeña comadreja – dijo él mientras la tomaba por las manos y acercaba su rostro al suyo – ¿pero qué me darás a cambio de infestar el lugar con figuras de ancianos con sobrepeso y colores espantosos? – se acercó peligrosamente al oído de ella – merezco un premio ¿no crees?

- Oh, señor Malfoy… ¿no se ha dado cuenta de que yo soy el mejor premio que la vida pudo darle? – respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras sentía los besos del rubio en su cuello y sus pálidas manos recorrer su cuerpo.

_._

_D/G_

_._

- Prometiste que esto no me causaría un caso severo de estrés post-traumático comadreja – un joven rubio caminaba con cara de fastidio y cansancio al lado de una alegre pelirroja que llevaba un carrito de supermercado demasiado cargado.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, como pidiéndole disculpas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso calmó un poco el malhumor del chico.

- Lo lamento tanto Draco… ni yo misma sabía que me iba a volver una adicta a las compras navideñas – dijo con una sonrisa alegre. El chico soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo.

- Esta bien ¿Qué mas tienes en esa interminable lista tuya?

- Ummm… nos falta dos paquetes de esferas rojas, tres de esferas doradas, al menos una docena de muñequitos de tela, 20 estrellas plateadas, un tapete para la base del árbol, un camino para la mesa del comedor, dos centros de mesa, unas 6 figuritas de hombres de nieve de diversos tamaños, dos candelabros, 3 porta-velas de cristal, una corona, tres juegos de luces para las ventanas, un juego de platos con motivo navideño, una docena de velas rojas, media docena de verdes, media docena de velas blancas….

En este punto lo único que el rubio escuchaba era "bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla" y un extraño zumbido en su cabeza que estaba a punto de matarlo. Debía haber adivinado que estas no iban a ser "compras rápidas y sencillas" en las que "solamente compraremos dos o tres cositas" como le había dicho la pelirroja.

Según Draco, la Navidad tiene ese extraño poder de cambiar la entera personalidad de alguien. En este caso, después de casi 8 horas de compras sin parar él había descubierto una faceta de Ginevra que no había visto hasta entonces ¡parecía poseída! Corría de un lado a otro con el carrito hablando consigo misma, saltando de alegría cuando encontraba lo que exactamente buscaba y se ponía histérica cuando se daba cuenta que en todo el lugar no encontraría algo que ella consideraba básico e irremplazable…

- ¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín! – la chica volvía con expresión molesta a su lado después de perderse en un corredor con cientos de bolitas de colores - ¡No puedo creer que no tengan esferas rojas en ningún lugar! ¡Cómo voy a decorar el árbol sin esferas rojas! ¡Voy a morir! ¡No puedo vivir así!

- Ehhh… no entiendo porqué tanto problema Ginevra. En este lugar hay esferas de casi todos los colores imaginables ¿Porqué no simplemente compras de otro color y ya?

Si las miradas matasen, él estaría muerto en ese momento. Las orejas la pelirroja casi igualaban el tono de su pelo y Draco sabía que esa no era una buena señal…

- Mira Malfoy – le dijo amenazadoramente – que tú no tengas espíritu navideño es tu problema, pero para mí es algo muy importante – se tranquilizó un momento y suspiró – Por favor, te repetí mil veces que a mí al árbol me gusta solamente decorarlo con esferas rojas, doradas y verdes ¡esos son los colores tradicionales de la Navidad!

El chico ya la miraba molesto, sin ocultar su cansancio y frustración. Esto era una locura, por eso detestaba esta fecha.

- Por favor, por favor Draco… ayúdame a conseguir las esferas rojas – lo miraba suplicante – tengo en mente uno o dos lugares en los que estoy segura de que encontraré lo que me falta. Ya no es mucho – revisó la larga lista dos segundos – son apenas las esferas rojas y algún adorno extra – pero notó que la expresión del chico no cambiaba y entonces dijo las palabras mágicas – Por favor, no te molestes huroncito… a cambio haré lo que quieras sin discutir – terminó tomándole la mano.

- ¿Lo prometes? – le respondió serio – lo que yo quiera ¿sin discutir? – definitivamente podía sacar provecho de esto.

- Te lo juro, te doy mi palabra solemne.

- Esta bien Weasley… arrástrame al infierno.

Ella soltó un gritito entusiasmado y saltando lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó en busca de más cosas.

_._

_D/G_

.

Después de dos días enteros en el que su departamento se había transformado en un caos total, parecido a alguna bodega de una gran tienda de decoración… al fin había terminado de prepararlo y estaba totalmente orgullosa de sí misma. Incluso, como algún milagro de Navidad, Draco había dejado su mal humor por algunas horas y la había ayudado o simplemente la miraba con una sonrisa. Eso para ella era suficiente.

En estas fechas parecía que el tiempo transcurría diez veces más rápido y sin darse cuenta estaban a semana y media del día 24.

- Sabes, te tengo una sorpresa pequeña comadrejita – en ese momento él había terminado su cena y le extendía a la pelirroja unos papeles y una especie de revista pequeña.

- ¡Oh Draco! ¡No tenías que hacerlo! – agarró los papeles muy emocionada y los revisó con una sonrisa, la cual fue desapareciendo a medida que terminaba de leerlos cuidadosamente – En realidad, no tenías que hacerlo – terminó completamente seria - ¡Estás loco si piensas que pasaremos la semana de Navidad en una isla tropical! ¡Los dos solos! ¿Qué pasará con mi familia? ¡Siempre hemos pasado la Navidad juntos en casa de mis padres! ¡Nuestras madres se van a poner histéricas Draco! – la pelirroja comenzaba a hiperventilar y cada vez su voz se hacía más y más chillona.

- Ginevra – la cortó con voz tranquila – tu me prometiste hacer algo que yo quisiera, sin discutir. Me diste tu palabra – la chica lo miraba atónita con las orejas rojas – Bueno, esto es lo que quiero. Quiero alejarme de este caos y locura y disfrutar las vacaciones con mi novia en un lugar que estoy seguro de que te encantará.

- Pero Draco… yo nunca he pasado la Navidad lejos de mi familia – respondió más controlada

- Mira, no pido nada del otro mundo – el chico suspiró – lo que siempre he amado de ti es que no eres una de esas mujeres histéricas y complicadas que enloquecen con cualquier cosa y en estos días has estado corriendo de tienda en tienda buscando regalos, comprando cosas, poniéndote loca con esto – hizo un gesto vago a todas las cosas navideñas del departamento – simplemente quiero un poco de paz y calma y disfrutar tranquilos de nuestra vida juntos. Cuando terminen los días libres prometo que podemos ir a visitar a tus padres o incluso invitarlos aquí.

Eso no se lo esperaba, que Draco Malfoy consintiera libremente en ir a la casa de sus padres o invitarlos a su departamento. ¡Eso en verdad era un milagro! Estaba completamente sorprendida, no sabía que decir. Por un lado le encantaba la idea de una escapada romántica y por otro le daba pena su familia. Pero lo que Draco planteaba era comprensible y aceptable. Es cierto que parecía maniática en esos días y que a veces ni ella misma se soportaba. Le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Sabes Malfoy? A veces no puedo creer que seas tan maduro, inteligente y dulce a la vez.

- Solamente se jugar mis cartas y exponer mis puntos Señorita Weasley – contestó con una sonrisa autosuficiente – entonces ¿aceptas?

- Bueno, ya te había dado mi palabra y yo nunca dejo de cumplir una promesa ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- El traslador está programado para el 22 por la mañana

- Esta bien… entonces… Bora Bora ¡aquí vamos!

_._

_D/G _

.

El primer día en la playa había sido fantástico, era un lugar hermoso y le encantaba, Draco había tenido razón. Ella encontraba que este era sin duda el lugar más romántico y apacible del mundo… ideal para unas vacaciones en pareja. Todo era perfecto (y obviamente al estilo Malfoy, muy lujoso). Todavía estaba un poco triste y melancólica por no compartir con su familia pero sabía que el rubio en verdad se había esmerado en hacer de este viaje una experiencia inolvidable.

Todavía tenía un ligero zumbido en los oídos producto de los múltiples vociferadores que había recibido de su madre y hermanos reclamándole por su viaje al exterior.

- Es curioso como el sol le da un color más extraño aún a tu cabello – escuchó que el chico se recostaba a su lado en la arena

- Jaja, pero no más curioso de cómo tu piel tan blanca te hace parecer un fantasma – le contestó sonriendo

- ¿Estas disfrutando del sol del atardecer? - preguntó al ver cómo la chica tenía cerrados los ojos y el rostro levantado, absorbiendo en su piel los rayos del sol de la tarde – Y pensar que casi tuve que arrastrarte hasta este maravilloso lugar. Se ve que estás sufriendo y pasándola espantoso – terminó sarcásticamente pero con un dejo de risa en su voz.

Ella simplemente le sacó la lengua y volvió a lo suyo.

- Amo el sol de las 5 de la tarde, es lo más perfecto que puede haber

- En eso te equivocas Ginevra – ella lo miró con un ojo abierto –yo soy lo más perfecto que puede haber – terminó el rubio con una de esas sonrisas torcida y arrogantes que a la pelirroja tanto le gustaban. Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada y simplemente se arrojó encima del rubio.

Los dos estaban recostados en la arena compartiendo un dulce beso, acariciando sus rostros, su cabello… ambos se miraron a los ojos varios minutos.

- Te amo Ginevra – susurró él mientras frotaba su nariz con la de ella

- Y yo a ti Draco, con todo el corazón – y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse

_._

_D/G_

.

Habían acordado todo con el personal del hotel para decorar su cabaña a gusto de la pelirroja y también para que esa noche, 24 de diciembre, les llevaran la cena al comedor privado con el que contaban porque Draco había insistido en que quería celebrarlo en privado.

Todo estaba perfecto, eran casi las 11pm y simplemente se encontraban mirando las estrellas, recostados juntos en el sillón de la terraza. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, recordaban viejos momentos, eventos graciosos y locuras de Blaise y Luna; volvieron en el tiempo hasta el momento en el que se encontraron, cuando se hicieron amigos para darles apoyo a Blaise y Luna que decidieron estar juntos, cuando se enamoraron y se besaron por primera vez después de una gran pelea en la que Ginny le había arrojado casi toda la vajilla de porcelana, cuando enfrentaron a sus familias y amigos y sin importarles las opiniones pesimistas de los demás decidieron mudarse juntos. Habían pasado por mucho… pero valía la pena completamente.

Él sentía que este era el momento, se sentía completo y feliz como nunca en su vida desde que Ginevra había aparecido tan estrepitosamente, alterando todo su mundo y derrumbando todas sus barreras. La quería de por vida, la haría feliz para siempre… y las palabras solamente salieron de su boca, fuertes y seguras mientras la sostenía de la barbilla mirando esos ojos avellana que lograron calentar su corazón.

- Cásate conmigo, Ginevra – la abrazó fuertemente mientras observaba los ojos de la pelirroja abrirse como platos y hacer una perfecta O con su boca

- ¿E.. en serio? – todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y su corazón estaba por salir de su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al rubio asentir solemnemente mientras la soltaba y agarraba de su bolsillo la esperada cajita - ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Creo que voy a morir! – a esta altura ya comenzaba a hiperventilar

- ¿Qué dices pelirroja? ¿Pasarías toda tu vida con este apuesto hombre que te ama? – él ya se había arrodillado y le extendía la cajita con un delicado anillo de oro que en la parte frontal formaba un símbolo de infinito decorado con pequeños diamantes y en el centro del mismo un diamante de mayor tamaño

- Oh Draco… ¡Por supuesto que acepto! – respondió mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos y lo besaba, cuando se separaron ambos sonreían y él le colocó el anillo - ¡Creo que voy a infartarme! ¡Es precioso! Es tan delicado… tan simple y tan hermoso a la vez… Te amo – estaba tan feliz… nunca pensó que el rubio le propondría matrimonio en esas vacaciones, en la noche de navidad y rió - ¿Quién pensaría que el gran Draco Malfoy sería todo un dulce romántico, eh?

- Ginevra… soy una caja de sorpresas – le respondió el rubio guiñándole un ojo

Entonces escucharon un ¡plop! en la sala de estar de la cabaña, todos los planes del rubio estaban resultando a la perfección. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar del que provenía todo el ruido y lo que Ginny encontró casi ocasiona que en realidad tenga un infarto… ¡Toda su familia estaba ahí! Se giró hacia su flamante prometido quien la miraba con una sonrisa autosuficiente, obviamente él lo sabía.

- Feliz navidad pelirroja, sé que esto es importante para ti

Ella simplemente volvió a arrojarse a sus brazos y lo besó, a pesar de que todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y los miraban comentando, aplaudiendo o poniéndose histéricos (como Ron).

- Eres genial – se separó de él sonriendo y corrió a saludar a los recién llegados. Todos estaban ahí: sus padres, sus hermanos, sus cuñadas entre las cuales obviamente estaba Hermione tratando de calmar a Ronald, sus sobrinos, Harry, Luna, Blaise… ¡todos!

Él solamente la miraba con una sonrisa, absolutamente todo valía la pena mientras pudiera mirarla así de feliz. Blaise se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda.

- Hermano, esto es asombroso… no sé cómo has logrado traer a todos aquí teniendo en cuenta el cariño que te tienen – obviamente esto era sarcástico

- Puedo ser muy adorable y persuasivo cuando quiero Blaise, pero voy a necesitar que te quedes cerca porque no sé cuánto tiempo estaré a salvo de la comadreja salvaje – contestó el rubio mirando de costado a Ron

- ¡Oh por Merlín, Ginny! ¡Es un anillo de compromiso! – una de las cuñadas de la pelirroja había arrojado la bomba y por unos 5 segundos de miradas asombradas y murmullos que parecieron 5 horas por fin todos la felicitaron… Hermione se había alejado con Ron hacia la cocina donde él hacía muecas y tenía cara de sufrimiento. Draco supo que era el momento, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano y todos los presentes también lo felicitaron y algunos como Luna, lo abrazaron.

Minutos después ya todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa para cenar, todos estaban felices y conversaban animadamente. Ginny y Draco estaban tomados de la mano sonriéndose con miradas llenas de amor. Definitivamente, ella era una persona descomplicada… detalles simples y dulces como esos eran todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Draco la hacía feliz.

**.**

**.…:::FIN:::…**

* * *

Bueno… la verdad es que me ha encantado escribir esta pequeña historia, a pesar de tener toneladas de trabajo que me sacaba mucho tiempo :( ,y a pesar de que no leerá esto (no es mucho del mundo de los ff jaja) quiero agradecerle y dedicárselo a mi novio, quien me inspiró a escribir estas escenas sin siquiera saberlo con nuestras vivencias del día a día.

Les deseo a todos una muy feliz Navidad llena de amor y tranquilidad y un nuevo año con toda la felicidad y sueños cumplidos.

No se olviden del muy apreciado y querido RR! ;D

Besos!

KineaM.


End file.
